cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NMW
Roster Karey Real Name: Karen Vasques Age: 23 From: San Diego, California Bio: ''Danny Morris '' Real Name: Daniel Morris Age:26 From:Colorado Springs,Colorado Bio: Daniel is part wrestler part rockstar, he is in a band called Frantic.He enjoys hanging out with his cousin Evan Was . He often taunts his exgirlfriend Jennie Carrington,also a NMW star.His original name is Daniel Waters.He once wrote a song with the Beastie Boys longest reigning NMW Champion in history. Acomplishments in Wrestling 2-time NMW World Champion Wrestler maneged Drake Ashley Managed by Jennie Carrington Drake Ashley Amy Lee Evan Was Feuds Aron Wilson AJ Flash Evan Was Themes Evolution by MotorHead You will remeber me Burn it to the Ground by NickelBack Voices by Rev Theory Evan Was Real Name: Evan Waszensky Age:25 From: Memphis, Tennessee Bio: Travis Daniels Real name: Travis Daniels Age:26 From: Philadelphia, PA Mizery (Money In The Bank) Real Name: Micheal Daniels Age:22 From:Philadelphia,Pa Bio: Aron Wilson Real Name: Aron Wilson Age:26 From: Las Vegas, Nevada Bio: Sly Dickenson Real Name: Randall Dickenson Age:31 From: Oklahoma City, Ohklahoma Bio: Dr.O Real Name: Oliver Mastenson Age:30 From: Arlington, Virginia Bio: Amy Lee Real Name: Amy Lee Rivers Age:23 From: Tulsa, Oklahoma Bio: Britney . C Real Name: Jennie Carington Age: 28 From: Los Angeles, California Bio: Destiny Hope Real Name: Danielle Hopkins Age:24 From: Columbus, Ohio Bio: J.D. Jones Real Name: Jerome Darnell Jones Age: 27 From: Washington D.C. Bio: Black Thunda Real Name:Tyrell Greene Age:25 From: Atlanta, Georgia Bio: Shawny Extreme Real Name: Shawn Colins Age: 27 From: Orangeburg, South Carolina Bio: Nurse Mel Real Name: Melanie Drake Age:22 From: Las Vegas, Nevada Bio: Raven Real Name: Justin Carter Age: 30 From: Washington D.C. Bio: Kris Summers Real Name: Kristine Smith Age: 25 From: Charleston, West Virginia Bio: Kim Osawa Real Name: Kim Osawa Age:22 From: Tokyo, Japan Bio: Chairman General Manager Bizzaro Real name: Blake Grist Age: 32 From Nesquehoning, Pennsylvania Bio: AJ Flash Real Name: Alan James Frank Age:26 From: Providence, Rhode Island Bio: Del Toro Real Name: Jose Hernandez Age: 27 From: Madrid, Spain Bio: Super Stacy Real Name: Unknown Age: Unknown From: Secret SuperHero HeadQuarters Bio: Justin Justice Real Name: Unknown Age: Unknown From: Secret SuperHero HeadQuarters Bio: Drake Ashley Real Name;Drake Jefferson Age:21 From:Cameron,North Carolina Bio: SunShine Stevens Real Name: Sam Stevens Age:23 From:The SunShine State Bio: Jackson O,Hare Real Name:Harold Jackson Age:32 From:Columbus,Ohio Bio: Bambi Real Name: Bethany Casting Age:22 From:Colubus,Ohio Bio: Shaye Real Name:Shaye Hurst Age:26 From:Cleveland,Ohio Bio: Rene Real Name:Rene Hurst Age:26 From:Cleveland,Ohio Bio: Paris Real Name:Paris Beckonsdale Age:22 From:Los Angeles,California Bio: Jay Wright Real Name:Jay Wright Age:28 From:Jacksonvile,Florida Bio: Shawn Colins aka(S Money) Age:32 From:St Louis,Missourri Bio: Ronnie Stamboli Age:31 From:Newark,New Jersey Bio: Alumni Stone Cold Real Name:Steven Williams Age:45 HomeTown:Victoria.Texas Dolph Ziggler Real Name: Nick Nemeth Age:29 Home Town: HollyWood,California Michael Jackson The Rock Dwayne Johnson Age:37 HomeTown:Miami.Florida Koshi Motsue RealName:Hihi Toshanily HomeTown:Japan Stacy Cruz Tara Banks Trish Stratus RealName:Patrisha Stratingias Age:34 HomeTown:Toronto Ontario,Canada Maryse RealName:Maryse Ouellet Age:26 Suicidal Tendicies John Norrington PPV's Over The Top SummerFest Day Of Champions Halloween Havoc SlamaMania Escape The Pain Revenge Street Life Shows War 1st show PunchDown 2nd dary show Velocity NMW Titles NMW World Title(Paul Klien) All American Championship(Shawny Extreme (Shawn Hero)) International Champion(MC GrandMasta) Tag Championships (R.K.O) HardCore Title(Jay Wright) Divas Campionship (Destiney Hope) _________________________________________ Money in The Bank Mizery Royal Rumble Drake Ashley King of the Pain Jay Wright